Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of operating system virtualization, and, more particularly, to providing endpoint storage device configuration capability to a virtual operating system instance.
Operating system virtualization allows a single physical machine to seemingly run as several machines, which can be referred to as virtual operating system instances. The virtual operating system instances are separate, or isolated, from each other in some ways. The virtual operating system instances have separate file systems, separate namespaces, and separate process environments. In other ways, however, the virtual operating system instances are not separate. The virtual operating system instances share the physical memory, kernel services, libraries, and firmware of the host machine. Although the virtual operating system instances may share physical memory, the isolation is maintained by maintaining mutually exclusive memory spaces. Thus, each instance of the operating system can operate as if a separate server or machine from the point of view of its users/applications.